


Stranger Meetings

by Bam4Me



Series: Kitten Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Harry, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Harry goes into Heat, Harry is not human, Hybrid Harry, Hybrids, Kinda, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Voldemort, No war, That'll be a side fic, Will have MANY sequels, no smut tho, smol!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a simple kitten. He just wanted someone to pet that itchy spot for him, and maybe feed him, and also give him all their love and attention whatsoever. It's not rocket science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com
> 
> A hybrid, for those of you who do not know, is a combination of two of more things. In this case, meaning that Harry is half cat, half human, and considered sub-human by muggles. He's NOT very big though, probably 3-4 foot max. Very tiny.
> 
> He does NOT act much like a human at all. Bill has issues with this, because he's trying to be a PARENT to him, but Harry has no interest whatsoever in acting like a human. But, it's okay, cause it's cute.

It was when Bill had first gotten a job in Egypt, that he first met him.

 

He’d been a tiny thing. If they had been in the UK, he would have probably been a shelter cat, but as is, the other workers around the camp said that he was a regular stray, refused to go with anyone for longer than a few days, and always hanging around, like this was where he felt most comfortable. Some of them remembered his parents having been a part of the community in the area, but none of them would talk about them.

 

It was considered wrong for a human female, to breed with a hybrid male. Some of them say that’s why they went missing.

 

Bill was an older brother of seven. He knew how to sleep through annoying noises, and he knew how to sleep through little sticky fingers poking him all the time.

 

He was not, however, equipped with the ability to ignore someone asking for his attention, or someone who quite obviously needed a bath.

 

“Bill, he’s not human, his species doesn’t need the same things we do. He’s magical, if he wanted to be any cleaner, he would be.”

 

Bill rolled his eyes at the other curse breaker. “And how many stray  _ kittens _ do you know, Maj? In the UK, when a kitten is abandoned, you don’t ignore them, they have no one to teach them how to survive, and who knows how long he’s been on his own?”

 

The kitten in question, was a tiny, dark skinned little breed. His ears were soft, inky black and a bit big for his head, and a tail to match, and he was looking at the sandwich in Bill’s hands while the redhead tried to coax him out of his comfy little crevice to eat. He looked like he was contemplating taking the sandwich and leaving with it, but he knows, from past experience with this  _ particular _ redhead, that Bill was bigger than him and could make him take and icky bath afterwords.

 

The other workers never tried to clean him, they said he was magic, if he wanted to be clean, he’d do it himself. Harry isn’t sure how that works, because the shower levers were really high up and he couldn’t reach them. It’s okay, he prefers no water anyways.

 

Harry has always lived in the encampment with these workers. His momma and daddy used to be owned by the old boss here, before he and Harry’s parents disappeared, but none of the other workers seemed to mind him. They gave him food and lots of cuddles if he meowed at them nicely. This new worker gave him food and cuddles, but he also made Harry take baths, and lay down inside a tent at night to sleep, cause it was safer. He’s boring.

 

Harry stopped grooming his ears, a rumble in his tummy making his hunger known, and reluctantly got out of the soft sand he’d been sitting in, and climbed into the redhead’s lap. If he was going to be forced to bathe, he was gonna get a cuddle and sandwich first.

 

“Good boy, thank you.”

 

Harry felt his tail curl behind him pleasureably. He liked when Bill called him a good boy. No one’s done that since Momma and Daddy.

 

***

 

“I might have… adopted a kitten.”

 

Molly gave her oldest son an odd look. In the UK, the process to adopt, even hybrids, was fairly in depth. “And, you didn’t think to tell us till now?”

 

Bill shrugged. He picked up the sleep warm kitten off the floor of his mother’s kitchen. He was sleepy from the apparition between continents, and still heated from the desert they’d come from. “He wasn’t in a home or anything, he lived in the encampment with us, and got a little attached to me, so I decided to keep him.”

 

Harry let out the tiniest snore against Bill’s shoulder, and Molly raised an eyebrow at the little hybrid. “He doesn’t look very old, probably about the same age as Ron and Ginny. He’s a tiny thing though.”

 

Bill nodded, “Yeah, he’s a bit young. If he was a UK citizen, he wouldn’t be old enough to be on his own.”

 

Hybrids, as a general rule, acted much younger than their human counterparts. These rules weren’t to be unfair to them, but to make them safer. Bill, having grown up around these rules, seemed to have defaulted to them when faced with a kitten in another country. 

 

“No one thought it was odd you taking him with you?”

 

Bill shook his head, pulling a chair out of the table so he could sit down with the snoring kitten. “No, they seemed more concerned that I might leave him there, than take him with me. Apparently, the last time I came home, he moped and wouldn’t let anyone play with him the whole weekend.”

 

Molly smiled, leaning in to pull his hair aside out of his eyes. He was wearing clothes a little too big, and more suited for the heat than for England holidays, but he seemed comfortable for now. “Well, you’re a cat owner now.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

His siblings all loved Harry. Of course, Charlie, always the most in tune with animals, got attached to him right away. Harry liked him, he always had treats and knew to scratch that one spot that always bothered him. He was amazing.

 

Percy wasn’t the best with animals -or people- but he was quiet and let Harry fall asleep on him the first night he was there. Harry missed the heat, and this place was strange and wet, but Percy was warm and gave snuggles.

 

The twins were awesome, and also closer to his age. They taught him how to fly a broom.

 

Ron and Ginny were younger like him, but Ginny liked playing with his ears and it always made him purr really loud when she pet him.

 

But, it was moments like this that broke Bill’s heart a little bit.

 

Harry stood next to Bill’s knee, letting the man feed him little bites of pasta off a fork. Harry wasn’t very good at utensils, that’s a human thing. He was quite content using hands, thank you very much. “Home?”

 

Bill sighed, picking the boy up and depositing him on his knee. Charlie was giving him a set of big eyes that made him want to smack him a little. Charlie has this damn bleeding heart when it comes to hybrids, and it makes them all feel guilty about things that aren’t even their fault. “No, we’re not going home until after new years.”

 

Harry was quiet for a minute. Time… makes absolutely zero sense to him. Maybe Bill didn’t hear him proper? “Home now?”

 

Bill shook his head, “Don’t worry, we’ll be home in… nine sleeps.”

 

Harry thought about that for a moment, contemplating if that was long or not. Sleeping for a kitten is very important. He sleeps all day if Bill doesn’t poke at him to get up and do things. It’s not hot here, but in the desert, he can sleep all day if Bill lets him.

 

“Okay.” Nine sleeps wasn’t that many.

 

“Do you remember what day tomorrow is?”

 

Harry thought about that, before shaking his head. He didn’t.

 

Bill sighed a little, “Christmas. You’re going to get a lot of presents from us, and I got you something extra special.”

 

Harry shrugged. “That’s okay. Have Bill, I’m fine.”

 

Bill heard a high pitched noise, and looked around for a few seconds before realizing that had come from him. Fucking hell, that was too cute. He cuddled the kitten closer, ignoring the rest of the people at the table laughing at him. He loved this small kitty. Such a good kitty.

 

***

 

Harry tended to wander around the encampment at night. It was colder at night, and Bill always put him in shoes and clothes so he wouldn’t get chilly, but he much prefers to sleep during the day. It was warmer then.

 

Bill and the other workers were excavating an old tomb, and it was dusty and cold down there, so Harry was usually above ground, napping with the sand snakes. The sand snakes were awesome, and they like talking to him, but he’s not sure if the humans believe him when he says they’re talking to him. They probably think he’s a silly little kitty. Silly humans.

 

“Harry, pet, you should really be going to sleep now.”

 

Harry had been loitering next to a female human. She was nice, and her belly was round because she was going to have a baby, and Harry wanted to be around when that happened, because baby humans are adorable. They look all squished and funny, and it’s cute. He was wrapped up in a soft blanket with her though. She was smiling down at him, encouraging him to go back to Bill. 

 

“No sleep. Cold.”

 

Bill raised an eyebrow, “You’re cold, kitten?”

 

He had both arms held out to him though, so Harry stepped into them, burrowing into his warmth. Humans were so much bigger than hybrids, and they were all so snuggly and warm. Harry let the human pick him up, knowing that he was really too little to stop him anyways. “‘S cold out, Bill. Harry needs warm to sleep.”

 

Bill nodded, already walking back to his tent with him. It was an average tent to find in a camp like this, but it was huge on the inside. There were a lot of perks to having magic, and this was pretty damn big, even for only him and Harry. He put the kitten down on the soft carpeted ground. It really did get cold here at night, and the carpets helped keep the warmth in rather well. “Well then, maybe we should build a fire to snuggle near?”

 

Normally it was dangerous to build a fire in a tent, but magic, is also amazing for that. He lead Harry into the sleeping area he’d set up for himself. Harry had slept in his bed the entire time they’d been at the burrow, but Harry still tended to wander while they were here, in the cold nights. He let Harry burrow into his blankets for heat, while he pulled a metal bonfire casing from one side of the room to the other.

 

He pulled out his wand and lit it, pulling up a purification spell to keep the smoke from filling up the tent, and sat down on the soft futon next to the cat, who quietly peeked out of the blankets with big eyes, snuggling into Bill’s side.

 

Harry fell asleep that night, curled up against Bill’s stomach with the human’s arm thrown over his entire body, a position that they continued long into Harry’s young adult years. It was comforting to know that you weren’t alone at night.

 

***

 

When Harry first saw Hogwarts, it was in the middle of the night… while they were helping Charlie pick up an illegal baby dragon from their youngest brother.

 

He already takes after the twins. Amazing.

 

When he touched down on the astronomy tower, Harry immediately jumped off the broom with a delicate meow of greeting towards Ron. Ron grinned and waved at him, but went back to petting the little dragon in the half giant’s hands. Harry looked at him before turning to the other girl on the roof. She had skin as dark as Harry’s, and long hair to match it. She seemed interested in the hybrid, and Bill vaguely noted that there were very few hybrids in the muggle world. She probably doesn’t get to see many of them.

 

Harry wasn’t interested in much up here. It had been a long flight across an entire continent to get there, but he was asleep on Bill’s broom most of it. He was awake now, and looking for trouble. Like usual.

 

He stopped near the half giant, who had been talking with Charlie, and looked at the little dragon with wide eyes. “Pretty.”

 

Bill knelt down next to Harry with a grin, watching him hold his hand out to the baby dragon. “Yeah, he’s just a baby, like you.”

 

Harry let out an indigent meow, turning to glare at Bill, “Notta baby!”

 

Bill just grinned, pulling the offended kitten into his arms. “My baby.”

 

Harry’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t argue that. He was Bill’s baby, because Bill was awesome, and the only person he wanted to keep him.

 

“You two sure you don’t want to come back with us?”

 

Bill stood up again, letting Harry go so he could go help Charlie’s friends get the baby dragon into a cage. He turned to look at Charlie, giving a little shrug. “Eh. You guys can get back to Bulgaria without my help, right?”

 

Charlie nodded, “Yeah, now that we know what to avoid. You two are gonna stay with mum for a bit, yeah?”

 

Bill nodded, “Yeah, Harry said he wanted to play with Ginny, since she’s all cooped up at home without anyone else.”

 

Ginny was about the same age as Harry, they all think, and Bill is pretty sure the two of them have serious crushes on each other. It was literally the cutest thing ever.

 

Charlie nodded, “Alright. Call me when you’re leaving the country again.”   
  


Bill nodded, letting his little brother pull him into a hug before he left them again. He needed to be back to the dragon sanctuary before anyone noticed he was gone. They wouldn’t bat an eye at a new baby, those popped up all over the place, but they would notice their newest employee is missing.

 

“Harry, do you want to say bye to Charlie?”

 

Harry came over and wrapped both arms around Charlie’s left leg. Hybrids were so so small. Charlie grinned at the awkward hug, leaning down so he could get a real one out of the boy before he left again.

 

When they were gone, and it was just them standing on the roof, watching them all fly away, Ron turned to give Harry and Bill and proper hello. “You brought your cat, on an illegal mission to save a baby dragon.”

 

The girl let out a loud snort at that, looking at them all with amusement.

 

Bill shrugged, “He wanted to come see you and Ginny, kiddo.”

 

Ron rolled his eyes, acting like it was tedious, but when Harry came over to stand near him, he ran a hand through his soft fur, listening to him purr out at him in greeting. “You’re weird.”

 

Harry nuzzled into his hand, making the sweetest mewling noises. He wasn’t bothered.

 

***

 

“We’ve tried everywhere. Hogwarts won’t take him because he’s not a UK citizen, none of the schools I’ve talked to in Egypt will take him because muggles consider hybrids to be sub-human and therefore untouchable. I’m pretty much out of options other than to keep him with me and homeschool him.”

 

Molly was sitting with Bill on the patio outside while they watched Harry and Ginny play a game that looked a lot like they were trying to catch gnomes. She looked at her oldest son with a fond smile. “Well, would that be bad? He obviously isn’t interested in leaving you anytime soon. He’s been with you for years now. Safe to say, he’s right where he wants to be.”

 

Bill sighed, nodding. Harry did seem quite content with his life, and without any actual ambition for himself right now, he’s fallen into a pet like role in his life. It’s not bad, by human standards, but Bill liked to think, that as a wizard, he’d hold him to a better standard of living, even if that meant sending him off to school. Of course, Harry’s inhuman status, really did shake some things up. He thought, and for all intents, acted like a natural born cat. Bill just couldn’t force him to act against his own species.

 

They both jumped when something landed on the table next to them, and Bill’s eyes went wide. Molly took a moment to compose herself before turning to look at Harry with a small smile. “Is… sweetheart, is that for us?”

 

Harry nodded, not looking at the decapitated bird on the table. His eyes were thin slits and he looked a little proud of himself. “Yeah, humans don’t know how to hunt.”

 

Molly nodded, “Well, thank you lovely, that was really nice of you.”

 

As Harry walked away, and Bill got up to get a bag to throw the bird in, Bill was hit with the realization, that he really  _ couldn’t _ hold Harry to human standards, even more so because he’d been a stray before coming to him.

 

Well, at least he’s happy.

 

***

 

Harry was a happy cat. He was always happy when it was hot out. Bill was down in a dirty tomb right now, helping archeologists not get killed by cursed objects because he’s boring. Harry’s bored just being around them.

 

He lazily rolled over onto the hot sand, cringing at the feeling. He scooted back again till he was back under the awning shade. It was hot today.

 

“Hey there, pretty kitty.”

 

Harry’s head came up, face to face with a human male. He gave the man a polite meow in greeting, before putting his head back down so he could curl up around the pillow he’d taken from Bill’s tent that morning. It was soft, and he liked sleeping on it.

 

Harry’s been almost entirely non-verbal for the past week. He feels all itchy inside and weird, and he just wants Bill to come back and go to their tent so they can sleep all day, but, but, but, stupid Bill has to work and do human things so he can feed them. Harry thinks that’s stupid. You just go and find someone with food, and meow at them until they give it to you. Bill is weird and won’t do that though.

 

You could also hunt, but humans were very  _ bad _ at hunting. It’s a little sad.

 

The human didn’t go away though, and he looked a little sweaty. Maybe he’s been out in the sun for too long. Bill says that humans with light skin don’t like the heat because it burns him. Maybe his head is cooking…

 

He sat up a little, pulling the pillow into his lap, so he could kneed at it with fidgety fingers. He felt like he had buggies crawling inside of him. He meowed again, this time questioningly.

 

The human smiled at him, and was about to say something else, but he got hit over the back of the head. He looked back, eyes wide, to see Bill standing there, glaring down at him, unwavering.

 

“Uh, hey, Weasley, I didn’t see you there-”

 

“Yeah, I noticed, by the fact that your pedophilic ass is looking at my kitten.”

 

The man stood up, looking a little offended, “Bill, I think your kitten is in heat, now, you know, back in Germany, I specialized-”

 

“In molesting hybrids, yeah, I’ve been warned about that. Get away from my boy or I’ll make sure you never see him with your own eyes again. Deal?”

 

The man’s face fell and he took a few steps back. He frowned though, “You know, he  _ really _ is going into heat. You should get him somewhere alone to ride that out.”

 

Bill gave him a frown, twice as piercing. The man made for the other side of the awning, leaving Bill alone with the feverish kitten, meowing up at him in question again. Bill leaned down, and nuzzled Harry’s nose with his own in greeting. He’s been especially cat like recently, which had made him much more open to kitten like gestures of affection. Bill isn’t sure he’s heard Harry actually speak for the past two days now.

 

He leaned in, pulling Harry up into his arms. It was hard to get used to, a creature that didn’t mind being picked up and moved, but Harry minded it much less than any of Bill’s siblings ever had, and tended to get techy at Bill actually  _ asking _ if he wanted to be moved. Harry was warm in his arms. Way too warm. Harry immediately tangled little fingers through his hair, tugging just enough to feel it. Harry might be a teenager now, but he wasn’t going to get very big as a hybrid. He was easily small enough to carry around.

 

“Hey, is that what’s got you all out of sorts lately? Is my boy feeling icky?”

 

Harry sighed a little, nodding against his shoulder. “Is hot.”

 

Bill nodded, heading back towards their tent. The soonest he could get out of Egypt was tomorrow, and Harry seemed to be going into heat pretty fast now. It was expected of teenage kittens, but Harry actually seemed to be a little behind on this front. He set Harry down on the futon, and started getting things together.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be going to England to stay with Mama for a little bit. I know she and Ginny miss you lots and lots, and you’ll be able to play in the gardens when you feel better.”

 

Harry made some soft mewling noises, burrowing into the blankets on the futon. He didn’t want to leave, he just wanted to sleep for a little bit. Till it stopped feeling lie he had buggies crawling under his skin.

 

He let out a little, whuffled sigh, squirming in the blankets. This is ick. If this is growing up, no wonder adults are all grumpy.

 

***

 

Dragons were awesome.

 

Sometimes, Harry and Bill visited Charlie at his work, where he got to see dragons. 

 

Harry liked dragons, they were magical like he was, and also, very pretty. Like him. He was very pretty. It’s impossible not to be, his owner groomed him  _ constantly _ , and while Harry didn’t exactly like the water, he was okay with how pretty it made his fur look. So, him and dragons are a lot alike.

 

“Why are we going to Hogwarts?”

 

Harry was lounging on the couch that him and Bill had in their  _ first _ ever apartment. This year, they were working on a dig that was a lot closer to the city, and apparently, Bill was mainly working in a boring museum. But, it’s okay, cause the museum workers loved cats, and gave him lots of pets and sweets when Bill wasn’t looking.

 

He liked this place. Why did they have to go to icky Hogwarts right now and ruin it?

 

Bill came over and tossed a sweater on Harry in passing. It was going to be cold in the UK when they got there. Harry pulled it off his head so he could continue people watching his owner. Bill rolled his eyes and put the two suit cases by the door to be shrunk when they leave. He came back over to the small kitchen area in the apartment and pulled out a pill box from the cabinet. He marked something off on the calendar, trying to figure out if he needed to take Harry’s suppressants with them out of the country -which would be annoying to talk to the people in claims about- or if Harry wasn’t going to go into heat this time around. He was in heat every three months like clockwork now, and hated it. It’s why they had the suppressants.

 

Bill eventually figured out that Harry wasn’t going to be in till a week after they got back from the UK and shoved the pill bottles back in the cabinet. “Alright, hey kitten, you remember how I told you there’s gonna be a special tournament at the school this year? We’re going to be able to go and see them.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Harry knows that, but Harry thinks that’s boring.”

 

Bill was giving him a little grin as he sat down on the ottoman in front of the kitten. “Arms up, please.”

 

Harry put his arms up, letting Bill tug the sweater down over his head, and frowned at his owner. “Has to go?”

 

Bill nodded, leaning in to rub their noses together soothingly. “Don’t worry, kitten, while we’re there, we’ll get to see Ginny. Isn’t that fun?”

 

Harry gave him a narrowed, suspicious look. “Ginny?”

 

Bill nodded. The crush between the two of them was awkward, and so very adorable, he couldn’t resist poking fun at them. Harry didn’t seem to see things the same way as Harry did though. Harry just knew that he liked spending time with her, and took that to mean that she was amazing. Ginny knew fully well that she had a crush, though she denied it venomously.

 

It was his prerogative, as both a cat parent, and an older sibling, to make fun of them at all costs.

 

Harry’s eyes turned from little slits, to wide, almost circles. He was okay with this, as long as he got to see Ginny.

 

***

 

Harry and Ginny were utterly adorable, and entirely disgusting. Bill doesn’t think he’s ever heard Harry purr so damn loud before. 

 

He was practically plastered to the girl’s side while they waited for the champions to come out in the first challenge. Bill didn’t want to leave them, because they were so fucking cute, but he did need to go make sure his brother wasn’t flailing around without help wrangling dragons below.

 

He left the two of them there, hoping that his kitten didn’t catch onto the other around them, giving him weird looks while he tried to purr Ginny to death. The girl didn’t seem to mind, glaring harshly at anyone who looked at her kitty funny.

 

He was smaller than she was now. He might not get very much bigger than this. He felt comfortable, under her arm, though. It was nice.

 

***

 

When Bill first met Fleur… it was like bells went off in his head…

 

And then he immediately hated himself for being attracted to a 17 year old, because he’s a  _ good person _ and should not be thinking these things about a teenager who’s barely three years older than his  _ tiny little baby kitten _ .

 

“I hate myself.”

 

Charlie nodded, awkwardly patting his older brother on the back. “I hate me sometimes too. Happens.”

 

Harry chirped up from the other side of the room, mouth full of peanut butter and fingers sticky. Ginny was badly attempting to clean him. “Harry never  _ hates _ , that’s an ick human thing, and hate makes people hurt.”

 

Truer words.

 

***

 

It’s why he actually felt  _ so _ much better in the end, when she had made the first move, because he was  _ not _ going to be  _ that guy _ .

 

Fleur stopped in the doorway to the living room with a mug of tea. Harry and Bill’s place was small, but compared to a tent, it was fairly large. It was nice, and not run down at least. Harry was sprawled out on the couch though, making the sweetest mewling noises into the cushions. “Does Harry like me?”

 

Bill paused behind her, a mug of his own tea at hand, with a water bottle in the other for his picky kitten. “What? Of course he does. Sorry, he’s just a little close to heat right now. You think it was tough on us being fifteen? We got nothing on hybrids. He’s just a little sulky cause he doesn’t like it.”

 

She nodded, coming back into the room with him. Bill set his mug and water bottle down, getting Harry to sit up so they had room to get back on the couch, but was almost immediately accosted by the clingy kitten, purring like a little motor boat while he nuzzled into Bill’s neck. “Okay, sweet boy, I know you love me, but can you nudge over a little so me and Fleur can sit back down?”

 

Harry gave him a little grumble, but did as asked. When Fleur sat down again, he sniffed in her direction cautiously a few times, before identifying the scent as non-threatening, and leaning against her side, still purring deep in his chest. It was utterly adorable. Bill is utterly content with these two.

 

***

 

“Christ, I suddenly feel like I’ve been abusing you for the past eight years. Do you even know what exercise means?”

 

Harry gave his owner the laziest look, slowly sitting up in a languid, full body stretch. That felt nice. He nearly fell off the couch though, which was less nice. But, Bill looked worried about something, so Harry gave him a questioning mewl, arms going around his waist. Bill still looked worried. “You’re so tiny and yet, so lazy.”

 

Harry thought about that one for a minute, his tail swishing behind him. “Harry’s been awake  _ all week _ , Bill. Not lazy.”

 

Bill sighed, moving with Harry so he could sit down and look him face to face. “Kitten, Fleur took you to the vet the other day, remember that? Remember how they made you stand on the boring square that said numbers?”

 

Harry nodded. He remembered that, it wasn’t fun. But Fleur wanted to be a doctor, and she insisted that they go to get check ups, even though it was boring and made him be awake for it. “Wasn’t fun, Bill. Hated that.”

 

Bill nodded, “I know you did. But, it’s shown that you’ve gained  _ ten _ pounds in the last four months since your last check up. For a hybrid, that’s a  _ lot _ .”

 

Harry shrugged, moving closer so he could snuggle into his owner’s chest. “That means there’s more or me, right?”

 

Bill, never one to deny any form of comfort for his kitten, pulled him in with a fond smile, letting him settle against his chest. “Yeah.”

 

Harry wiggled a little bit in the hold, getting comfy. “More to love.”

 

Bill snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah, so much more to love.”

 

***

 

Harry was quite okay with there being more of him to love. He tried to love Bill and Ginny and the other Weasley’s will all his being, but he wasn’t human, he was tiny and sometimes he needed help, living in a human world. It never felt like he was loving them enough.

 

“You sound like a motorcycle. Feel like one too.”

 

Harry was laying in his  _ favorite _ spot in the entire universe. Which meant, he had curled up against Ginny and was getting pets, because Ginny gave him good good pets, and also, she scritched his ears for him. It was awesome. 

 

Harry lifted his head a little when he heard a laugh, looking at Ginny’s friend with big eyes. He was kinda big, and he had blonde hair, and Ginny called him her ‘boyfriend’ which is what Fleur called Bill, and Bill was an awesome owner, so Harry assumed that this giant human must be awesome too. He meowed politely at the blonde, letting out a deeper purr when the blonde leaned in to pet his ears as well.

 

Harry likes there being more of him to love, because he liked love. It’s what makes life worth living, so more people should love.

 

“Oh, he’s a good kitty, isn’t he?”

 

Ginny grinned, pulling Harry closer so he was mushed up between them on the couch. “Such a very good kitty for us, Harry.”

 

Harry gave a little sigh of happiness between them, quite content. “‘S a good kitty.”

 

Ginny pressed a kiss to Harry’s twitching furry ear. “Very good.”

 

***

 

“Are you going to be our little ring bearer?”

 

Harry let out a contented sigh, nuzzling into Fleur’s shoulder. “No.”

 

They were staying at the Weasley’s house this winter, and the next summer they were coming back to have a big party and Bill and Fleur had to sign papers that made them married or something. Harry isn’t fully sure, because he stopped listening to them explain, because Bill had been feeding him treats, and those required his full attention.

 

Harry was not gonna prance around like a dork carrying a pillow for their dorky human rituals though.

 

He let his thoughts be known with an indignant meow. Well, at least, as indignant as a sleepy kitten could give. Which was a lot, in his opinion. Fleur cooed at him, cuddling him close so she could run her fingers through his fur, which was awesome. Humans were so freaking awesome, they always know how to scratch just right, and they also gave you food if you were cute/annoying enough, and  _ his _ humans were the best of the best because they asked his permission before putting him in stupid fluffy collars or put bells on his tail.

 

I mean, Harry  _ likes _ those things, because the humans get all stupid if you get cuter, but still, it’s so nice of them to ask.

 

Harry quite liked the family he’s found. They’re all awesome, and they smell nice, and also give him treats, and Ginny was like, a goddess, and he’s pretty sure she was made by angels, and also, the cuddles. He quite likes it here.

 

***

 

This wedding thing was boring. Like, with a capital BOR and everything. Ugh. Why does Bill need to sign papers for things? And why does Fleur have to be wearing such a delicate dress? He couldn’t play with her pretty bows or anything, he got a  _ scolding _ for pulling at her bows. It wasn’t fair for kittens to be subjected to such cruelty, and it wasn’t fair for them all to be so completely horrible, talking about how he wasn’t allowed to move around and get pets during the ceremony.

 

This is so unfair.

 

“Hah! I’ve got an idea!”

 

Harry started a little from his moping place in the Weasley’s living room when Ron came barreling into the room, with Fred and George behind him, grinning ear to ear.

 

Harry just pouted at them, not interested in their stupid good mood. Can’t they see he’s trying to get Bill to change his mind about being horrible here?

 

Bill gave the three of them a thankful look. He was trying to get ready to get  _ married _ but his  _ precious _ little baby kitten has decided that wedding are  _ boring _ and is refusing to get dressed up in the new suit that Fleur had gotten him, and he was at his wit’s end. “Alright, what have you got?”

 

Harry made a loud harumphing noise, flopping back down on the couch there while his stupid owner talked to his stupid brothers, about making him do stupid things and he hated it.

 

He jolted up a little when he felt a hand on his head, and saw the siblings all on the other side of the room, talking to each other while gesturing to a pillow that was so big, he could probably curl up on it for a nap. Harry looked up at the person who touched him, and made a curious meowning noise at Draco. What’s he doing here?

 

Draco knelt down next to the couch and started petting the irate kitten’s fur. “Hey, sweetheart.”

 

Harry meowed politely in return, cuddling up into his soft hands.

 

“So, Bill says you won’t wear your nice new tux.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, letting out a series on annoyed sounding meows. Of  _ course _ he wasn’t going to wear the stupid tux. It was stupid.

 

Draco nodded sympathetically. “I know, it’s a shame, being forced to wear things. It’s just sad, you know?”

 

No, Harry didn’t know. Know what? “Raur?”

 

Draco nodded, “Yeah. Ginny was looking forward to seeing you all dressed up all cute. She said you’d look so amazing. Guess we’ll never know.”

 

Harry sat up, shocked. His Ginny said all  _ that _ ? He thought about it for a moment, before getting up to get changed. If Ginny wanted to see him, then he’d do it, because she was perfect and amazing, and he loved her.”

 

***

 

The real solution to the irate kitten, came in the form of a middle aged man, and his animagus form.

 

Harry was put next to Charlie, who was Bill’s best man at the wedding. They had had the brilliant idea to put an oversized pillow next to where they told Harry to stand, and the curious kitten hadn’t been able to resist, sprawling out over the soft pillow without any preamble, stretching out while he considered a nap there.

 

There had been a dog about. Harry had heard a nice werewolf call him ‘Padfoot’ and Harry assumed he wasn’t a real dog, since he was so awesome, and didn’t try and bite Harry’s tail or anything, but he was sitting between Harry and Charlie at the wedding.

 

Harry took a little nap right there, quite exhausted from having to control his human that day.

 

When Harry woke up, the ceremony was still going, and when Harry tried to get up, Padfoot stopped him, which at first, Harry thought was quite rude, but then Padfoot spent the rest of the ceremony cuddling with him on the pillow, and that was distracting enough for him not to wander.

 

Bill was very thankful for his old professor’s husband right now. He was a godsend.

 

Harry decided, in the end, when Bill and Fleur took him home again, and even let him sleep in the big bed with them for cuddles, that he doesn’t mind them being married so much. The cake was good at least.

**Author's Note:**

> harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
